House of Enchantment
by StupendousSavy101
Summary: This house was not what any of them had intended. They were trapped here,no way out. Mysterious notes from someone.Strange warnings and true love.Spirits and magic,fantasy and reality.All Human. Dont forget to review!
1. The House

**A/N: So this is my first fan fic that i've ever written. Its based off the twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. Basically,Bella,Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,and Emmett all wake up in a strange house in the middle of the forest. All the doors and windows are locked by a magical charm. None of them know why there here but they have to figure it out before they can leave. Everyones human and...well you'll just have to read to find out D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,or its characters. Sadly,i'm not Stephenie Meyer **

**Chapter 1**

Bella finally woke up from what seemed like an endless sleep. Her eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting before she was able to see anything. From what she could tell,she was in what looked like a living room. There was a couch,an old armchair,a small table in the middle of the room,and an old television set. Out of no where,something beside her started moving. Bella moved away a few feet before she realized it was another person. Her eyes adjusted even more to the dim light and she could see 5 other people besides herself in the room. One by one,they all started to wake up and look around,just as confused as Bella was. Bella stood up and fumbled around the room until she found the lightswitch on the wall. she flipped it on and let her eyes adjust again. She blinked a few times and then saw the other people. There were 3 guys and 3 girls,all of which were insanely beautiful. Bella felt horribly ordinary in comparison to them. Her eyes darted back and forth between there beautiful faces before they stopped on one of them in particular. His hair was an amazing bronze color and he had the most striking green eyes Bella had ever seen. Her heart beat faster and she forgot to breathe. He was so miraculously handsome,she had to look away. He was rubbing his eyes,obviously just waking up. He lifted his head and looked right at Bella,looking at her as if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. After a long moment and many yawns,someone finally spoke.

"Where the heck are we?" a small girl with black spiky hair asked,standing up and stretching her arms and while trying to stifle a large yawn that came out of her mouth anyways.

"I'm not sure" Bella said,looking back at the girl, "I don't even remember _how_ we got here" Bella walked closer to the other 5 people,her eyes trying to avoid staring at any one of them.

The one guy Bella had noticed before finally spoke up, "All I remember was being in the bathroom at school and then someone came up from behind me and put a washcloth soaked in something over my mouth and nose. Then I don't remember anything after that,until just now when I woke up" the boy said,standing up and trying to balance on his tired legs. He walked towards Bella and involuntarily stuck his hand out, "I'm Edward by the way" he said,smiling a crooked smile that Bella automatically loved.

"Hmm,I don't even remember that much" Bella said,referring to as how she got to this place, "Oh,and i'm Bella" she replied,taking Edwards hand and shaking it slightly. She gently smiled at the feel of his hands in hers. What she didn't know,was that Edward was thinking the same thing.

The girl with the black spiky hair sort of danced over to where Edward and Bella were and stuck out her hand towards Bella, "And i'm Alice" she said,smiling warmly at her.

Bella gently took the girls hand, "Hi there Alice" she said,returning the smile and then looking past her to the 3 remaining people who were just now waking up, "Who are they"

Edward looked at them too, "Those are my other 2 best friends,Jasper and Emmett,and then Emmetts girlfriend Roaslie" he said,gesturing to who was who.

"Oh,well do you think they know anything about how we got here?" Bella asked,cocking her head to the left to get a better look at Jasper,Emmett,and Rosalie and then looking back at Edward. She automatically got lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"Most likely not. Jasper doesn't say much,Emmetts a tough guy and him and Rosalie don't usually pay attention to anything besides themselves" Edward said,chuckling a little and then smiling at Bella warmly. Bella loved his smile too. In fact,bella was already falling for him against her better judgement.

Alice gracefully walked over to where Jasper was sitting up,half asleep and half awake. "Wakey wakey sleepy head" Alice said,shaking Jaspers shoulders gently. Once he was fully awake,she snuggled into his arms,gave him and hug and a quick kiss before walking back over to Bella and Edward. From what Alice had just done,Bella guessed that Japer was her boyfriend. She silently hoped that Edward didn't have a girlfriend. Bella shook herself out of her daydream and went to sit on the old couch that was against the wall.

"Okay,I think whats important right now is that we figure out where we are and how to get out" Bella said,standing up again and taking control.

"Why don't we try the door first" Emmett said,standing up and walking towards the entrance to the house.He tried to turn the doorknob but it didn't budge. He tried some windows too but they were all locked as well. In fact,all the windows and doors in the house were locked. There was no way out. "We're stuck here. All of the windows and doors are locked tight and they won't even budge a little" Emmett said,sitting himself down on the couch,his huge body taking up most of the space.

Bella sighed in exasperation,she was also frustrated that no one knew why they were here and there was no way out. Who had put them all in this strange house? Bella decided that she needed to calm down and she politley excused herself,stepping into the kitchen and sitting at an old antique table. Her mind raced with thoughts,mainly aobut how to get out of the house. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when edward walked in and sat down at the table with her. He cleared his throat and Bella looked up,a slight blush coming across her face.

"Hi" she said quietly,looking up at him through her eye lashes,her mind still focused on getting out of this house.

"Hello again" Edward said,cocking his head to the side and then speaking again, "Are you alright,you seem...unhappy?"

"Yes,i'm fine. Just doing some thinking about how we got here" Bella said,lying about being fine.

Edward looked at her intently for a moment before he spoke again, "Your lying,your not okay" he said,cocking his head to the side again,locking his green eyes to Bella's brown ones for a long moment.

"I'm just worried and scared about this place. It makes me nervous not knowing where we are or how I got here" Bella mumbled,sitting back in her chair.

"Well i'm sure its nothing to worry about. The person who brought us here obviously had a reason" Edward answered,trying to reassure Bella though he'd just met her. He didn't like people to be anxious.

"Your probably right" Bella replied,lifting her eyes from the table to Edwards face. It took her breath away. His perfect features were soemthing Bella could not get used to. Edward suddenly leaned across the table and gently patted Bellas hand.

"Try not to worry,things will be fine." It took Bella a moment before she realized that edwards hand was still on her. A warm blush rose on her cheeks and Edward took his hand away. "Sorry about that" He said with a crooked smile on his face again. He rose out of the chari and looked down at Bella, "I'm going to talk to Emmett and Alice. Try not to worry about anything. Things will be fine" His casual tone calmed Bella's anxiousness and with a slight nod and a smile, Edward left the room,leaving Bella totally in love behind him.

**A/N: So I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know its not that great,but the chapters will get better,I promise. I think in the next chapter i'll bring in some drama. Give me idea's if you have any,don't forget to review D**

**-Savannah**


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2**

Bella pondered about the mysterious house in the kitchen for a while before getting up and going back into the living room. On her way out of the kitchen,something that was pinned on the wall next to a corkboard. She turned her head to find it was a note. Bella took a few carefull steps forward and grabbed the paper off the wall and began to read:

_Dear Alice,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Bella,and Edward,_

_I am sorry for taking you to this place with no explanation. so i'll give you as good of one as I can give right now. I have selected the 6 of you to come to this house in hopes you will be able to unlock its secrets. This house is very old,and yet it is still standing.It is strong and independent,like the 6 of you. I hope that you all may be able to discover this houses hidden secrets,for that will be the only way you will get to leave. Again,I apologize for the surprise,but I had no idea it would come to this. Do your hardest to find out more about this strange and mysterious place._

_Best Wishes,_

_James_

Bella set the paper down when she was done reading. Her head was reeling with wuestions. What was so special about this house? Why was it mysterious. Most of all,what did all of them have to do with it? There were to many questions and Bella had no answers. She picked the note back up and walked unsteadily into the living room,silently handing the note to Edward.

"Whats this?" He asked,skimming over the words.

"Just read it" Bella mumbled. Everyone else crowded around him and read the note too. A small gasp escaped Alice's lips before she settled back on the couch. The note was placed on the table while everyone talked about what it meant.

"I guess we should get used to being here" Emmett grumbled,obviously in a bad mood. He lifted himself off the couch and up the stairs,probably going to find a room. Bella got up too and went up the stairs as well. She opened many doors before finding the room she liked. It had a large queen sized bed covered in a deep purple silk compforter. A large window was on the far wall and next to it was a bookshelf filled with Bella's favorite books. Bella wandered across the room to the large bed. she jumped up and down on it before realizing there was a similar piece of white paper on the bed. it was a lot like the one that was dowstairs. bella picked it up and read it,noticing the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope this room is to your liking. I examined some of your interests and likes and hopefully made the perfect bedroom. Be sure to tell Alice,Edward,Emmett,Jasper,and Roaslie that they all have personalized bedrooms as well. There are clothes for you in the dresser and in the closet. Again,I hope you enjoy the room._

_-James_

Bella set the paper down on the floor and got up to go look in the closet. She opened the door and flipped on the light. The closet was fairly large. it was a walk-in and packed with enough clothes to last a person for years.Bella seriously hoped that wasn't how long she and everyone else was going to be here. Bella pulled her cellphone out of her pocket to look at the time. The clock on the phone said it was somewhere around 12:30 in the morning. Bella let out a yawn and walked into the closet,picking out a set of pajama's and putting them on. She stretched before walking out of the closet and back into the room. The large fluffy bed seemed to call to her and once she was under the covers she was asleep.

Bella awoke from her fitful sleep, screaming. She looked frantically around the room in a cold sweat. Her body was shaking in strenuous tremors. She pulled her shaking legs to her chest and gently rocked back and forth. A moment later,her bedroom door opened and the light from the hallway poured in.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" A sleepy,velvet voice asked. Bella lifted her head and looked through her tear-filled eyes to see who was there. It was Edward standing in the doorway in a pair of boxers and a T-Shirt. He must've heard Bella's screaming. He walked smoothly across the room to sit on the bed with Bella,gently rubbing her back and trying to clam her down.

"I-it w-w-was just a n-nightmare" Bella stammered,burying her head in her knees and continuing to rock back and forth. The nightmare had been so real. The vividness of it terrified Bella,who could still remember the pale faces,the bloodiness,and horror of it all. She started to hyperventilate,unable to calm down.

"Bella,Bella its alright. Shhhh,i'm here now and nothing will harm you" Edward said,not caring if it was to forward and pulling Bella to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her lightly, and he felt her arms wind themselves around his back as her tears soaked the front of his shirt. He continued to compfort her. Edward didn't care how long it took,but he realized at that moment that he would sti there with bella forever if thats what it took for her to be okay again. He began to softly hum a lullaby his mother,Esme,had written for him. after humming a few measures,Bella's sobs began to calm and she didn't cling to him so tight. He gently placed her back under the covers,laying next to her,still humming the lullaby. A few minutes later,Edward heard Bella's soft,even breathing. Figruing she was asleep,he wiped away a few straggling tears from her eyes and drifted off to sleep himself.

**A/N:Okay,so I know this chapter was short,but I was writing it in a hurry. I haven't had a lot of time to update lately because of school,but I really hope you enjoy the sotry as it progresses. So I guess something will end up happening between Bella and Edward. After all,he did help her through a terrible nightmare. Well,lets see what happens in the next chapter. and don't forget to review! D**

**-Savannah**


	3. First time for everything

Chapter 3

Morning seemed to come soon and Bella woke up to the sunlight pouring in the window. She blinked a few times and went to get up but felt two arms wrapped around her. She vaguely remembered what had happened that night and looked over to find Edward still sleeping. She carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up,stretching as she walked over to the closet. The door creaked loudly as she opened it and Edwards eyes fluttered awake. His green eyes looked intently at Bella and he sat up. He yawned and stood up.

"Good Morning Bella. How are you feeling this morning?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Good morning to you too Edward. I'm doing a little better than last night. Sorry about waking you up" Bella answered,a warm blush coming across her cheeks.

"Its alright. I'm just glad to hear your feeling better. You were in a horrible state last night" Edward said,walking over to where Bella stood and closing the closet door, "Do you remember the nightmare at all?"

Bella shuddered at the memory, "Yes,I remember it. A little to well for my liking. It was all so...vivid and lifelike. Everything was to real" She said,opening the closet door back up.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Edward asked simply,his eyes full of curiousity. Bella didn't look up at him while she flipped through the hangers full of clothing. She stopped for a moment and sighed before looking up at Edward through her long eyelashes.

"I guess I could tell you." she said,thinking about the nightmare before beginning to speak. "It was like a cruel joke. There were these..pale faces,red eyes,bloody walls,and a horrible murder scene. There were cops everywhere,searching up the remnants of the persons last few moments. I was just kind of hovering over everyone. I was plainly curious to find out who this murdered person was. I looked over and officers shoulder as he read the case file." Bella paused for a moment and then spoke again,her voicr cracking slighly as a few tears spilled over and onto her face, "My name was written clear-as-day on the victim line" Bella slumped to the floor,her sobs becoming more pronounced. Edward came to her side,pulling her into his laps and hugging her.

"I'm sorry Bella,I shouldn't have asked you about it. I should've known it would've made you upset" Edward said in a soothing voice as he gently stroked Bella's hair.

"Its fine Edward. it isn't your fault at all. It was just such a scary nightmare" Bella replied,her crying begun to slow until it was just a few muffled sobs.

"Well,if you ever have another nightmare,i'm right next door. Never hesitate to come to my room if you need me" Edward said,still stroking Bella's hair as he hugged her.

"Thank you Edward" Bella said,pulling her head away from Edwards chest to look at his beautiful green eyes. "Wow" Bella breathed and then blushed as she realize she had just said that out loud.

Edward chuckled and pulled bella back to his chest, "Your welcome Bella. I know we just met,but I want you to know that you can talk to me if you ever have a problem. And thank you for that comment" Edward said,getting up and pulling Bella with him.

"Edward,I must say,you are amazing. Thank you for helping me. ou've been very kind. And your welcome for the comment" Bella said,wiping away her last few tears and smiling a little bit. Edward led Bella out of the room and down the stairs. The smell of bacon and pancakes came from the kitchen. Bella's stomach rumbled noisily.

"Hungry?" edward asked, that crooked grin on his face again. Bella answered with a simple nod of her head,she was to busy getting lost in his eyes to do anything else. She was so busy looking at Edward that she tripped. Her body braced itself for the pain that would soon come,but it never did. bella found herself once again in Edwards arms. "Does this happen often?" Edward said,laughing to himself and helping Bella to stand up again.

"Yeah,it usually does" She answered simply,looking where she was walking this time. Edward carefully put his arm around her waist,preparing in case Bella was to trip again. The two of them walked into the kitchen like that and Alice looked over,gave a small,mischievious smile and then went back to eating her pancakes.

"Morning everyone" edward said,taking his arm from around bella's waist to grab 2 plates. "What would you like for breakfast Bella?" He asked,grabbing some pancakes for himself.

"Umm,pancakes I guess" Bella said shyly,still unfamiliar with Alice,Jasper,Emmett,and Rosalie. Edward took 3 panckaes and put them on Bella's plate and then like a gentlman,pulled her chair out for her at the table. "Thank you" she said,smiling at him as he sat down next to her.

"No problem Bella" Edward replied with a mouthful of pancake. Alice and bella giggled and then continued to eat there food.

"So Bella,tell us more about you" Alice said calmly,geting up to put her plate in the sink.

"Theres not much to tell Alice" Bella answered,still eating.

"Sure there is,where are you from?" Alice pressed,determined to find something out about Bella.

"Well,when I was born,we lived in a town called Forks. But then my parents split and my mom went to go live in Phoenix,arizona. She got remarried and i didn't feel like being a 3rd wheel so I was going to go live with my dad back in Forks,but outside the airport was when someone grabbed me and then i woke up here" Bella answered,putting her half-eaten plate of pancakes on the counter.

"Wow,what a coincidence,we live in Forks" Alice squealed,a huge grin spreading across her face, "We can be bestfriends!"

Bella laughed a little and smiled nicely at alice, "Well thats great,I needed a friend anyways,and now I have a best friend" Bella said.

"Well,actually you have two friends,don't forget me" Edward said as he stood behind Bella,gently placing his hand on her shoulder. A small shiver was sent down her spine and she felt like she would melt instantly where she was standing.

"Thank you edward" she said quietly,barely able to speak.

"No problem,it wasn't any trouble"

"Wait,whats he talking about?" Alice interrupted,confused and oblivious to what had happened last night.

"Oh,I had a really bad nightmare and Edward heard me screaming. He came into my room and calmed me down and helped me get back to sleep" Bella said,blushing slightly at the memory.

Edward grinned and leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear, "its okay Bella,you don't have to be embarrased,I rather enjoyed helping you back to sleep" he whispered before standing up straight again.

Alice gave the two of them a puzzled expression before getting up and walking out,mumbling something to herself. Bella caught a few of the words and thought that she heard what sounded like Alice was saying,What the hell? Bella didn't blame her. She was having a hard time sorting everything out herself. Her mind was to clouded from having Edward so close.

"I-i'm gonna go up to my room" Bella stammered slightly before heading out of the kitchen. Edward followed her up the stairs but went to his room. Bella stepped inside her bedroom and closed the door,but not all the way. She walked over to the window and got a better look as to where exactly the house was. Outside the window,there was a lot of tree's and a small lake,well,more like a swamp. It was eerily foggy outside and Bella shivered,the cold from the outside seeping into the house. Her mind wandered for a while when she was suddenly brought back by the sound of a knocking on her door. she turned aorund to find Edward standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Hi edward" she said softly,looking at his unnatrually perfect features.

"Hello again Bella" he said,crossing the room to where she stood and he looked out the window just like Bella had been doing a moment before. He turned suddenly to face her and cocked his head,a confsued look on his face. "tell me Bella,what are you thinking?"

Bela looked at him quizically before answering, "Actually,i was think about you. well,not just you,but Alice,Emmett,Jasper,and Rosalie too. I was asking myself why this James guy had chosen the 6 of us. I didn't think there was anything special about me" Bella said quieter.

"You are very wrong Bella,you are very special. For one thing,your sensationally beautfiul" Edward paused to look at Bella's face as he said that,then continued,"and you have an amazing perspective of life" Edward finsihed and looked intently at Bella and then put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. bella gently placed her hands around him and hugged him back,not wanting the moment to end. After what seemed like ternity,edward pulled back but kept his arms around Bella. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and then slowly,he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. They kissed for a long time before they finally came up for air. bella smiled playfully and looked at Bella, "I don't understand,but I was attracted to you the moment I saw you. Your amazing and beautiful,your exactly the kind of gilr i'm looking for" edward said.

"I felt exactly the same way edward" bella whispered before leaning up to kiss him again,this time with no intention of ever forgetting the oh so perfect moment.

**A/N: Yay! so some action finally happened between edward and bella. next chapter will have lots of drama once I can think of where i wanna go with it. Not sure when the next chapter will be put up yet though because i'm so busy with school and what not. Enjoy the future chapters and dont forget to REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! D**

**-Savannah**


	4. Supernatural

Chapter 4

Bella woke up from another fitful sleep,Edward next to her. Bella's eyes glanced at the clock on the bedside table,it said it was 7:30. Early morning light fell through the window and the sound of the forest outside was so loud Bella could hear it in the room. Bella stood up and stretched before stepping across the room to the bedroom door. She opened it as quietly as she could and then stepped into the hallway. She was walking down the stairs and almost to the bottom when she heard the high-pitched squeal of a TV,a staticy TV to be exact. Bella turned and started stepping slowly up the stairs. At the top she was turning to her right where the noise was coming from when she ran straight into edward.

"Good morning,love" he said,giving her a small hug and looking at her face. "Are you alright"

Bella's face looked confused and scared, "Uhh yeah,everythings fine. i just thought I heard a weird noise"

Edward put his finger to bella's lips and cocked his head to the side,as if he was listening. His face went from straight,to confused in a mtter of seocnds. "I hear it too"

Bella gasped and Edward shushed her, "Stay here,i'm going to go check it out" Edward said,walking slowly down the hallway to a door that looked like it had never been open. The lock on the door clicked loudly and made Bella jump. Edward approached the door carefully and turned the doorknob,pulling the door open. It creaked loudly and he stepped inside. Bella got a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Edward,be careful" she called after him,the urge to follow him overwhelming her.

"Don't worry Bells,its just a TV that was on or something" Edward said,obviously lying. Truthfully,he had no idea how the TV turned on by itself.

Bella sighed a sigh of relief and then heard Edward gasp. "What is it?"

"Its a note,from james" edward answered,coming out of the room and shutting the door. The squealing noise had stopped but he had another piece of white paper in his hand.

"Whats it say" Bella sked,reading the note over Edwards shoulder. The familiar handwriting was all over the paper.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I regret so much sending you all to this house. It was my worst decision. I have done some research and this house is not as it appears. You are all in danger,grave danger. This house is not only magical,but haunted. Good spirits dwell hear that like to keep themselves discreet,but there are also the bad spirits. They make themselves known and try to scare you. You must not be afraid though if you wish to escape here unscathed. They feed off fear and they use it tothere advantage. They learn your relationships with eachother,they learn so much until they figure out everything. They use your weaknesses to there advantage,hurting your loved ones. There are ways to fight these creatures though,so there is hope. I haven't figured it out yet,but when i do,you all will be the first to know. For now,all you can do is fight. Stay close to eachother and don't let them ruin your relationships. Become better friends or lovers or whatever you are to eachother,but be careful. As i've said before,try to find yourselve's during all this. Learn more aobut eachother. Learn to love eachother like family or more. Be trustworthy and don't let the spirits break your bonds to one another. _

_Best of Luck,_

_James_

Bella's face went a ghostly shade of white at the strange realization that she was in danger. She felt frozen to the spot.

"Bella,I need you to do something."Edward whispered,looking carefully at her face. "Go wake up Alice and Rosalie. I'll get Emmett and jasper. We'll meet back in the living room. Tell them this is important and that they need to get up" Edward said,suddenly pulling Bella into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And Bella,do be careful,you know clumsy you can be" And with that,he was running down the hallway toward Emett's room. Bella twirled on her heel and headed toward Alice's room. Alice lay perfectly still on the bed,her soft,even breathing seemed to be the only noise in the room.

"Alice,alice! Get Up! Now" Bella yelled,running over to the bed and shaking alice's shoulders. Her amber eyes popped open and looked at Bella's horrified expression. she sat up quickly and got out of bed.

"Bella,calm down,whats wrong?" Alice asked,her eyes searching Bella's face. Bella gave Alice the paper from james she had had in her hands. alice read it over quickly and looked up at Bella,a scared look on her face.

"Don't give me a look. Just go downstairs" Bella said,pointing toward the bedroom door. bella followed alice out the door and then ran down the hallway to Rosalie's room. She threw open the door and ran over to the bed. "Rosalie,you have to get up. Come on!" Bella yelled,shaking Rosalieby the shoulders.

"Emmett...Emmett...yes I love you too" Rosalie mumbled in her sleep before silently sleeping again.

"Rosalie! Now is not the time for your sleep talking!" Bella yelled,shaking Rsalie even ahrder. Finally,her eyes opened and she looked angrily at Bella.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"We kind of have a crisis. I think its a little more important than your beauty sleep" Bella said,louder than was necessary. Rosalie shot her another cranky look and got up and walked down the stairs to the living room. bella followed her,going to shut the door behind her. As she was doing this,she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eyes. it was like the pale,bloody faces she had seen in her nightmare the first night Edward had stayed in her room. she let out a loud scream befor eslamming the door and turning around. She didn't dothis quick enough and the evil,frigthening thing she had seen stod right in front of her.

**A/N: Okay,okay. So I know this was another short chapter. I apologize for that,and for the cliffhanger,but this just leaves you wanting more,Muahahaha. I'm such a horrible person. Alright,well you know what to do, REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**

**-Savannah**


End file.
